


Dean's Not So Alone Time

by LoboWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, LuciCas if you squint maybe, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you just love it when your boyfriend shows up on your bed after a long day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Not So Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> [The Road So Far.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6609493)
> 
>  
> 
> This is kind of a continuation of the first part in this series. Can also be a standalone fic.
> 
> Also, My bestie pointed out that, this Cas is her headcanon Luci!Cas. So like, if that works for you, by all means, pretend it is. ;')

Dean let his towel fall to the ground, and made his way toward Cas.  
Castiel braced himself, as Dean straddled him. Arms around necks, mouths clashing.

"God he tastes so good," Dean thought, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, sparks surging through both their bodies.

Dean could feel Castiel's cock grow in the cotton slacks against his own naked erection. He broke the kiss, and reached down to undo Castiel's belt, and pants. He grabbed Cas's dick and pulled out out of the boxers.

Dean got off Cas, and kneeled down before him. He jacked him off, and admired his lover's cock. It was thick, and curved up, perfect for his hungry ass. He licked his lips as he saw a bead of precum.

Dean took this angel's perfect dick into his mouth. He circled the head with his tongue, before bobbing half way down. All while keeping eye contact with Cas.

Cas smiled devilishly as he watched dean suck him off. He reached behind the man's head, and rested his hand in his sandy brown hair.

Dean licked and bobbed, and went deeper and deeper. Cas moaned and grunted, and thrusted and fucked.  
Then as suddenly as it began, Cas stopped Dean and pulled him up to his level. Mouths collided again, then Cas stood up.

"Bend over and spread that ass for me Dean," Cas ordered, pointing to the bed.

"Yes sir," Dean replied, as he bent over the bed, and spread his muscular butt.

"Good boy," Cas spanked Dean's rear, before grabbing some lube, and a condom from the nightstand, his bobbing member leading the way.  
He made his way back behind Dean and dribbled some lube on Dean's crack and began massaging it on his bud with his middle finger. He slipped it in, and Dean let out a small gasp.

"Yes baby, just a little bit more," Cas crooned.

In went another finger. Dean let out a moan. Cas was massaging his prostate.

"More please," Dean begged.

"Patience, baby," Cas replied.

He started spreading his fingers, opening Dean's eager hole. Dean whimpered. Finally satisfied, Cas stood up, slipped the condom on, and lined his thick cock on dean's hole and pushed in slowly.

Dean's breath hitched as Cas's cock head popped in. He finally began thrusting slowly, letting Dean's perfect ass accommodate his girth.  
Several slow thrusts, and escaped moans later, Cas and Dean got in a groove. Cas fucked, hard, and fast. Then slow and deep. Hard and fast, slow and deep, hitting Dean's g-spot everytime.  


"Oh god!" Dean pushed eagerly back with each thrust. Cas tempo sped up to meet Dean's. Eventually, it began to be too much for Dean.

"I'm gonna come," Dean shouted.

"Wait, baby," Cas barked, and flipped Dean on his back, "Moan louder for me."

Cas, now in missionary position, took great pleasure in his beautiful hunter's face form ecstatic smiles, and pleasured moans.

"Come with me baby." Cas whispered, as he pulled out.

Dean sat up and clinged to Castiel's shoulders. Cas discarded the rubber, and grabbed both his and Dean's dick with his right hand. He held Dean up on his thighs with the other. They moaned and kissed, as Cas rubbed and teased till they both came hot globs of cum, and God, it had to be the most intense orgasm they've ever experienced ... so far.

They both finally collapsed on the bed.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> More to Cum. (God! I couldn't resist! I'm not sorry. Also, I'm probably going to hell for this fic. LoL... but like you read it, so what does that say about you? ;^D)


End file.
